It Comes For You
by SpellSlaughterWithoutLaughter
Summary: At 16, Ariana Marsh older sister of Beverly thought she only needed to protect her sister from her father...but when something comes for the children of Derry, Ariana must choose to fight or succumb to IT. What happens when it turns out that the Clown has a different agenda for Ariana, will she loose the fight?
1. CHAPTER ONE: Monster

**Hey guys, so I have decided to finally put myself out there again and write. Since I am writing on my tiny phone screen please bear with me with grammar and spelling.**

 **This story contains mature content that you may not enjoy, it starts out with sexual abuse so if you are triggered by it don't read this.**

 **Please no hate, I have some insecurities about my writing so a few comments on what I could work on is OK but outright rudeness I do not appreciate.**

 **So please take heed with the mature content as stated above it does contain sexual abuse and I would never want to seriously hurt someone's feelings with it**

* * *

 **_PROLOGUE: MONSTER_**

* * *

 **T** he clock next on the wall across from Ariana Marsh's bed read 2:23 am.

Her body was sat against the wall fear clear on her beautiful face. His hand slowly brushed her head, her long silky blonde locks falling into her tear stained face.

"You're such a good girl baby," his slurred speech made her cringe and she clutched her legs to her well-developed chest.

"You're daddies special girl." Her father said bending down and kissing her forehead, he slowly walked to the door and pulled it shut quietly behind him, leaving Ariana huddled in the corner of her room.

Ariana's bed shorts were across the room carelessly thrown by her father. She sobbed quietly so she wouldn't wake up Beverly.

Her panties hung on one foot so as quickly as she could she ran to her bed grabbing the washcloth beside her bed, dipping it in her glass of water she wiped the mess her father had made off of her stomach.

She sobbed hard, her body shaking violently. She hated living like this, she hated him so much.

She wished she could just pack up and leave but she could never leave behind her baby sister Bev.

She repeated in her head over and over again, 2 more years and then you are 18 and you can take Bev and leave.

Her father never penetrated her, but he did touch her and make her touch him until he came.

She hated herself and hated how she looked. She knew she was beautiful, she knew she developed well and she hated it.

She pulled her shorts back on and slowly pulled the door open. She crept down the hallway to Bev's room and pushed the door open.

She closed it quietly behind her walking towards to bed where her baby sister lay sleeping. She gently pulled the duvet back and climbed in with her.

Bev immediately sensed her big sister and moved to rest her head on her sisters arm.

Ariana snuggled into Bev and slowly closed her eyes, finally succumbing to sleep.

Unaware of the yellow eyes staring at her sleeping form outside the window.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: No Rest For The Wicked

**Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

 **I would also like to thank those who favourite and followed it was also appreciated very much and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **As always please if you have any advice please tell me I'm always open to help.**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1: No Rest For The Wicked_

* * *

The sun shone reflecting the gold tones in Ariana Marsh's hair, her white sundress caked her in innocence that had been stolen from her long ago. Her bag hung loosely over her shoulders, her sister's hand gently placed on her arm. It was the last day of school today and Ariana was excited yet terrified at the same time.

Excited because she had time off to do fun things, scared because she would have to spend more time at home now.

"Alright Ari, gotta get to class," Bev's voice drawled a smirk curling her pink lips. Ariana turned and smiled at her younger sister; love clear on her face.

"Alright Bevvy, be safe and do not let Greta and those girls push you around, if they do come and get me." Ariana said gently kissing her sister's forehead. Beverley nodded her head almost sadly, which made Ariana frown and pull her in for a tight hug. Beverley gladly accepted the hug, inhaling her sister's pleasant smell. She was teased mercilessly over rumours about her being a slut that slept with Henry Bowers and his friends. It was not true in the slightest but it still seemed to make everyone hate her- except for the boys who thought that she was easy.

"Bev, I'll meet you out in the front after school, ok baby?" Ariana always called Bev baby, ever since she was first born.

Beverley nodded again before turning to walk into the big school, Ariana lost her in the crowd of kids rushing to either their lockers or to their class.

Ariana sighed and started to walk in when she was grabbed harshly and slammed against the brick wall around the corner, Ariana winced, looking up into the angry eyes of Henry Bowers. She always seemed to have trouble with him, no matter what it was. It seemed like he was always around and never leaving her alone any day.

"Hey sweet thang, did you really think you would just be able to walk in on the last day and just ignore me?" He all but growled running his finger down her neck towards her chest.

Ariana flinched back ignoring the cat calls of his cronies, she moved her body back harshly into the brick to try and release herself from his tight hold, which only caused him to grip her harder and tighter.

Ariana was sure she was going to have bruises and what fun would it be explaining the bruises to her father.

"God you just need some cock sweetheart, that's all you need. Then maybe you wont be so uptight, you need it to loosen you up." He crooned stroking her arm, Ariana glared fiercely at him her anger shown in her blue eyes.

"Get off me!" She thrashed causing him to laugh and push himself against her body until there was only clothes separating them. She froze at the feeling and let out a whimper which made Henry and his cronies laugh loudly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry male voice echoed down the now empty halls, Ariana's eyes snapped over to see the chief of police standing with his hands on his hips glaring evilly at his son, Henry Bowers; the boy who currently had her pinned between a wall and his body.

Henry jumped back as if she had shocked him, quiet fear surpassing his rough features.

"Apologise to this girl, now." His father growled stalking forward and dragging Henry harshly towards him, his eyes a dark colour of anger. Henry although obviously scared took a look of pure fury at his father's words.

"I'm not going-" The chief slammed his hand into Henry's arm, Henry let out a loud curse and turned to glare hatefully at Ariana who shrunk back even more into the wall.

"I apologise." He calmly stated but Ariana knew that there was nothing calm about those words, they practically dripped with disdain.

Instead of saying anything Ariana chose to quickly nod her head and turn away like a frightened bunny, she continued to look away even when the Chief shoved the boys away and turned back to her. He slowly walked up to her leaning an arm on the wall above her head; a smirk on his lips and beer heavy in his breath.

"Now if they bother you again, let me know sweetheart. We don't want a sweet thing like you getting hurt." He seemed to leer at her form and stroked his pointer finger down her cheek. Ariana flinched away from his finger and nodded, she thanked him quietly before turning and running down the halls the Chief's laugh following her.

* * *

It watched as the beautiful teen scampered away, drool falling from It's lips, a wicked gleam in his eyes that promised gore and mayhem.

 _Soon._

It thought, It's brain conjuring images of her naked and terrified causing him to let out and rumble from his chest in pure want.

 _Soon I will have her._

It slunk quietly back into the dark, a mind full of Ariana and sinister plots.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: She's So High Above Me

**_I_** _can't believe the review I have gotten for this story! Thank you guys so much! I am sos sorry that it has taken me this long to update, I am currently studying and it is just wearing me down._

 _Still though I would like to give a massive thank you to all of my reviewer's;_ _Guest, Bunnie.863, HermioneandMarcus, Lexy, Angelicedg, WinchesterGirl123, Samme, NikkiRose34, Guest, mated-to-a-yautja, EverWandering14_

 _A massive thank you to Bunnie.863 for reviewing twice_ ** _!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE LOSERS CLUB**

* * *

The last bell of the last day of school shook Ariana out of her daydream and a big smile spread across her face. She stood up grabbing her books and darted for the door.

Today was the day that meant her freedom, her "father" worked as a cleaner for the school but had recently gotten another job for the Summer meaning he wouldn't be home much at all.

She could do what she wanted with Bev and just have some fun, she couldn't wait. She walked into the busy halls and made her way to her locker, it was just her lick that she had to pass Henry Bowers and his gang again.

He was staring down a group of boys who were walking past and Ariana cringed as Patrick Hocksetter licked his lips at the sight of them.

She felt bad for those boys, especially Bill Denborough. His little brother Georgie had recently gone missing. Ariana had hope for him being found and seriously parted for him.

Ariana gathered her courage and strutted past the group of boys, ignoring Patrick's cat calls a growls of appreciation. As she was walking past she heard a commotion coming from the bathroom and immediately stopped moving.

Greta.

Beverley.

A snarl formed on her face and she stalked in to the bathroom.

"What am I Greta? A slut or a little shit? Make up your mind." Her little sister's voice sounded, exasperation colouring her words. Ariana growled and moved quickly into the room.

"You're trash, we just wanted to remin-" Greta was cut off when she was slammed against the wall, a high pitched squeak ripping from her lips and fear in her body as she looked up into the outraged blue eyes of Ariana Marsh.

"Who's trash?" Ariana growled, and Greta shook slightly, Greta's group stood still, the girl who was about to dump a dirty trash bag filled with water on Beverley dropped it saturating her and her friends feet and lower half of their pants.

No one fucked with Beverley Marsh when her older sister was around. It was an unspoken rule. You could say what you wanted to Ariana but the minute you said something about Beverly, you had better be ready for a black eye.

"I-i said-" Greta stammered, her back hurting from being thrown against the wall. Ariana had her hands gripping the top of Greta's shirt and had her against the wall, her face snarling at Greta.

"I heard what you said you little shit, you and your skanky ass friends fuck with Bev again and I will lay you flat on your fucking ass. Got it?" Ariana growled, Greta frantically nodded her head, a hand on Ariana's arm made her flinch and quickly look at who had touched her.

Bev smiled at her sister and nodded, " She's not worth it Ari. None of them are." With Beverley's words in her head she dropped Gretta who hit the floor but quickly scrambled up and made a run for the door, her friends following suit. The sounds if their wet squishy feet frantically running made the sisters laugh.

"Thanks Ari." Beverley said hugging her sister who smiled in response.

"You don't have to thank me Bev, we're sisters, womb to the tomb, always and forever." Beverley laughed at her sisters words and wrapped her arm around her sisters waist and they walked from the bathroom.

As they got to the hallway students stares landed on them and Ariana smirked and lead Beverley down the halls pass the gaping students.

When they got outside Ariana froze, "Shit I forgot my key in my locker. You wait over by the stairs, I'll be right back." She ran back inside the deserted halls all the way to her locker. Grabbing her keys she decided it was easier to go back the front way and walk back the short way.

She made her way down the stairs, the sunlight hit her hair in a way that made her hair look like a halo.

Yelling hit her ears and she looked over in time to see Henry Bowers wipe a spit covered hand down Bill Denborough's cheek as he and his friends laughed, tormenting them. Henry Bowers gang then ran to Belch's car and took off.

Ariana shook her head a started walking towards the boys still standing near the curb

* * *

 **BOYS POV**

* * *

Bill Denborough angrily wiped his saliva soaked cheek, he turned to his friends who were glaring at the direction that Henry Bower's and his gang took off to.

"God he's such a mullet wearing asshole!" Yelled Richie Tozier anger painted on his face.

"Yeah it probably wasn't a great idea to bai-" Stan's words melted away with a look of complete awe on his face.

Richie grinned and sassed him "What's wrong Stan the Man? Did you piss yourself?" He laughed, Eddie turned to Richie and glared at him "Shut up Richie, Stan?" Eddie questioned.

"Ohh" Stan answered when a soft, concerned voice interrupted him making the boys almost choke on their tongues at the sight if her.

Her long blonde hair was being gently blown back by the Summer breeze, her big blue eyes showed concern for them.

Ariana Marsh, the most beautiful girl in Derry.

"Are you okay guys?" Her voice sou died again and Bill shook himself out of his stupor.

"Y-y-yeah w-w-w-were fine." He stuttered blushing in embarrassment, Ariana smiled at Bill and slowly walked forward until she was right in front of him, he still being at least an inch taller than her.

He stood completely still as her soft hand came up and she used her cardigan to wipe the remnants of Henry's spit of his cheek.

"Holy shit!" He heard Richie exclaim but he was too caught up in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Bill I was really sorry to hear about your brother going missing, I hope he's found soon." Ariana said and Bill almost fell over, he felt his eyes dampen slightly and Ariana saw that and she leaned forward and shocking wrapped him in a arm hug.

He froze and looked at his friends over her head who were staring at them in shock apart from Richie who sported a leering grin.

"You guys just need to ignore those awful boys. Oh and Stan sorry about your yamaka. Patrick is a real jerk." And with that she latter Bills arm and walked away.

The boys stood silently for what seemed like forever.

"Dude, that was Ariana Marsh." Was all Richie could say.

"Y-Yeah i-it w-w-was." Bill stuttered his heart swelling.

* * *

 **hey guys, I would like to know which actress/singer/model/anybody you picture Ariana looking like? I'm curious as to what you guys think.**

 **Please leave a comment below and just to let everyone know I am just truing to find personality. So if you have any ideas please tell me xox**


End file.
